warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stadion Narodowy
right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy right|thumb|250px|Plan Stadionu Narodowego Stadion Narodowy, od lipca 2015 PGE NarodowyStadion Narodowy zmienia nazwę. Tak będzie wyglądać nowe logo, onet.pl, 16.07.2015 – stadion piłkarski o charakterze wielofunkcyjnym, zlokalizowany na Kamionku w dzielnicy Praga Południe, na terenie otoczonym ulicami: , Wybrzeże Szczecińskie, i . Stanowi własność Skarbu Państwa, a zarządza nim Narodowe Centrum SportuStadion Narodowy: wiemy kto będzie zarządzać obiektem, gazeta.pl, 06.08.2010. Stadion powstał w miejscu dawnego Stadionu Dziesięciolecia z myślą o Mistrzostwach Europy w Piłce Nożnej w 2012 roku. Dojazd do stadionu zapewniają stacja PKP Warszawa Stadion oraz tramwaje i autobusy w zespołach Metro Stadion Narodowy oraz Rondo Waszyngtona, a od marca 2015 roku również stacja metra „Stadion”. Historia right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy – makieta right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Kwiecień 2009|24.04.2009)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Marzec 2010|12.03.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie – widok na trybuny ([[Marzec 2010|12.03.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Maj 2010|20.05.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Czerwiec 2010|10.06.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Sierpień 2010|20.08.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Grudzień 2010|19.12.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy w budowie ([[Czerwiec 2011|06.06.2011)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Rzeźba Sztafeta|Rzeźba "Sztafeta" – jeden z elementów Stadionu Dziesięciolecia wkomponowany w nowy obiekt]] right|thumb|250px|Stare wejście [[Stadion Dziesięciolecia|Stadionu Dziesięciolecia – jeden z elementów wkomponowany w nowy obiekt (por. 2009)]] right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy – schody obiegające stadion Budowa Stadionu Narodowego związana jest bezpośrednio z przyznaniem Polsce i Ukrainie w 2007 roku prawa organizacji Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej w 2012 roku. Ostatecznie zadecydowano, że główna arena w Warszawie zlokalizowana zostanie na terenie dotychczasowego Stadionu Dziesięciolecia – choć rozpatrywano umieszczenie go obok dotychczasowego obiektu, to ostatecznie zapadła decyzja o ulokowaniu go w jego niecce. Budowa stadionu Już 1 lutego 2008 roku zaprezentowano wstępny projekt stadionu autorstwa wybranego do tego celu konsorcjum pracowni architektonicznych JSK, GMP i Schlaich pod kierownictwem Zbigniewa Pszczulnego – zaproponowano wygląd na podobieństwo do wiklinowego koszykaZaprezentowano projekt Stadionu Narodowego, gazeta.pl, 01.02.2008. Zakładano wówczas, że stadion gotowy będzie w 2011 roku, a jego pojemność wyniesie 55 000 osób. Ze względu na położenie Stadionu Narodowego w niecce dawnego Stadionu Dziesięciolecia, którego nasypy trybun wykonano w dużej mierze z gruzów Warszawy, konieczne okazało się być wykonanie odpowiednich fundamentów – 1 maja 2008 roku rozpisano przetarg na przygotowanie placu budowy, polegające na wbiciu dwóch tysięcy pali, na których miano wybudować stadion. Próbne ich umieszczanie rozpoczęto już 15 maja 2008Stadion zmienia się w Narodowy, gazeta.pl, 16.05.2009. Zgodnie z harmonogram przygotowań gotowy był także projekt budowlany – przekazano go 15 czerwca 2008 roku, a 15 lipca pokazana została wizualizacja wnętrz stadionuNa Stadionie Narodowym będą mecze i śluby, gazeta.pl, 15.07.2008. Natomiast 19 lipca wojewoda mazowiecki Jacek Kozłowski wydał pozwolenie na budowę stadionu. Zgodnie z planem, 8 września 2008 roku wybrany został wykonawca pali pod budowę, została nim firma Pol-Aqua, która obiecała wykonać przedsięwzięcie za cenę 125,4 mln złotych, a więc o około 15 mln mniej niż zakładane 140 mln złotychWiemy, kto wbije pale pod Stadion Narodowy, gazeta.pl, 08.09.2008. Udało się to dzięki zastąpieniu części betonowych pali tzw. kolumnami żwirowymi. Oprócz tego zakres prac objął także przebicie czterech tuneli przez wały stadionu oraz wywiezienie części ziemi z korony. Prace rozpoczęły się 28 września 2008 rokuPoczątek narodowej areny, zw.com.pl, 26.09.2008 z założeniem ich ukończenia w kwietniu 2009 roku. Natomiast już 29 października 2008 roku rozpisano przetarg na budowę samego stadionuKto zbuduje Stadion Narodowy, gazeta.pl, 29.10.2008, do którego zgłosiło się osiem konsorcjów. Sześć z nich zostało dopuszczonych do dalszego przetargu przez komisję, a do przetargu złożono dwa odwołania. Odrzucone hiszpańskie konsorcjum Dragados odwołało się od decyzji niedopuszczenia jej do przetargu, zaś spółka Pol-Aqua uznała, że jedno z konsorcjów nie powinno zostać zakwalifikowane do drugiego etapu. Tymczasem 10 grudnia przekazany został ostateczny projekt wykonawczy, który stał się podstawą do ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia przetargu. Palowanie stadionu zakończyło się wcześniej niż planowano, ostatni spośród dziewięciu tysięcy pali wbito rano 9 marca 2009 rokuStadion już nabity na pale, gazeta.pl, 09.03.2009. Ze względu na brak rozstrzygnięcia przetargu do tego czasu budowa nie ruszyła od razu – koperty w przetargu otwarto dopiero 9 kwietnia. Najtańsza okazała się być oferta konsorcjum Alpine Bau: 1,252 mld złotychWycenili Stadion Narodowy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 09.04.2009, a niewiele droższa okazała się być oferta firmy Pol-Aqua: 1,29 mld. Pozostałe oferty oscylowały w okolicach 1,46 mld złotych, a jedynie konsorcjum MSF Moniz zaproponowało 2,225 mld złotych. Wykonawcę wybrano 15 kwietnia 2009 roku, a zostało nim konsorcjum Alpine Bau / Hydrobudowa / PBG. Teren został przejęty przez wykonawcę w maju, natomiast 9 czerwca zaprezentowano szczegółowy harmonogram budowy. Według niego stadion powinien zostać ukończono w mniej niż 24 miesiąceStadion Narodowy ma być gotowy 30 kwietnia 2011 r., tvnwarszawa.pl, 09.06.2009, a więc do 16 maja 2011 roku. Budowa stadionu rozpoczęła się przed wakacjami 2009 roku, natomiast 7 października wmurowany został kamień węgielny pod stadionChrzest dla stadionu, tvnwarszawa.pl, 07.10.2009. Dnia 1 grudnia 2009 roku na budowie miał miejsce wypadek, w wyniku którego zginęło dwóch robotników – doszło do niego podczas montażu oświetlenia w jednym z szybów komunikacyjnychDwaj robotnicy zginęli na budowie Stadionu Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 01.12.2009. Jak wykazało śledztwo przeprowadzone przez specjalnie powołaną do tego celu komisję, przyczyną śmiertelnego wypadku było nieprawidłowe przymocowanie kosza transportowego do żurawia. Winne zaniedbań okazały się być cztery osoby, a jedną z pośrednich przyczyn wypadku mogło być nieporozumienie językowe podczas wydawania rzeczonego kosza przez niemieckiego magazyniera – powinien on ostrzec robotników, że kosz nie nadaje się do założenia do żurawia. W wyniku kontroli nałożono także 10 mandatów o łącznej kwocie 15,5 tysięcy złotych.Po wypadku na Narodowym: zginęli, bo nie znał języka?, gazeta.pl, 19.01.2010 Pracownicy zarzucili też wykonawcy fałszerstwa związane z zasadami BHP – dwaj zmarli pracownicy mieli być wpisani na listę przeszkolonych pracowników już po wypadku.Fałszerstwo na budowie Narodowego? Sprawa w prokuraturze, gazeta.pl, 06.02.2010 Zgodnie ze szczegółowym harmonogramem prac do 4 czerwca 2010 roku gotowe były konstrukcje żelbetowe i stalowe, natomiast 18 czerwca rozpoczęto montowanie aluminiowo-szklanej elewacji przyszłego stadionuNa Stadionie Narodowym rozpoczęto montaż elewacji, gazeta.pl, 18.06.2010. W lipcu 2010 roku rozstrzygnięto przetarg na dostawę ekranów, które zawisły nad boiskiemNowoczesne ekrany na Stadionie Narodowym. Znamy cenę, gazeta.pl, 06.07.2010 oraz ukończono budowę złożonej z 72 słupów konstrukcji okalającej stadion, na której zawieszono dachPierścień otoczył Stadion Narodowy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 09.07.2010. Dnia 13 sierpnia 2010 roku zakończono budowę właściwej konstrukcji trybunStadion Narodowy: Trybuny są już gotowe, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.08.2010, a 12 października pełnej konstrukcji zewnętrznej stadionu. W grudniu rozpoczęto przygotowania do jednej z najistotniejszych operacji na placu budowy, czyli do zamontowania konstrukcji linowej dachu."Big lift" zbliża się wielkimi krokami, tvnwarszawa.pl, 09.12.2010. Prace rozpoczęto 16 grudnia 2010 roku – polegały one na naciągnięciu siedemdziesięciu dwóch stalowych lin o trzydziestoczterometrowe podpory konstrukcji stadionu tak, aby zawisły one nad płytą boiska, a naciągająca całość iglica zawisła na wysokości trzydziestu metrów nad płytą boiskaZaczęła się ogromna operacja na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 16.12.2010. Docelową wysokość iglica osiągnęła 29 grudniaIglica już na czubku Stadionu Narodowego. Nowe zdjęcia, gazeta.pl, 29.12.2010. Cała operacja trwała kilka tygodni i zakończyła się 4 stycznia 2011 roku zawieszeniem symbolicznej wiechy. Tym samym konstrukcja stadionu osiągnęła szczyt wysokości, gdyż zwieńczenie ponad siedemdziesięciometrowej iglicy znalazło na wysokości 110 metrów nad poziomem gruntuInżynieryjny majstersztyk na budowie Stadionu Narodowego, gazeta.pl, 03.01.2011Wiecha na Narodowym już wisi, tvnwarszawa.pl, 04.01.2011. Potem zamontowano specjalne łukiStadion Narodowy: montują konstrukcję dachu, tvnwarszawa.pl, 18.02.2011, na których oparto przezroczysty dach stadionuMontują szklany dach na Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 14.03.2011, składający się z części nieruchomej (szklanej) oraz części ruchomych. Dach był gotowy w całości 1 lipca 2011 rokuStadion Narodowy dziś miał być gotowy. Jest tylko dach, gazeta.pl, 30.06.2011 – już wtedy o ponad miesiąc przekroczony był pierwszy termin wybudowania stadionu w całości. Ostatnim etapem prac było wykańczanie stadionu oraz umieszczenie na elewacji biało-czerwonej, ażurowej siatki. Została sprowadzona specjalnie z Hiszpanii, jej łączna powierzchnia wynosi 23,7 tysięcy metrów kwadratowych, co odpowiada powierzchni placu KonstytucjiBiało-czerwona elewacja wkrótce na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 04.02.2011. Ponadto w kwietniu 2011 roku rozpoczęto umieszczenie krzesełek, których ostatecznie na stadionie będzie 58 145Na Narodowym będzie więcej krzesełek niż planowano, tvnwarszawa.pl, 06.04.2011. Ponadto 9 maja 2011 roku doszło do drugiego śmiertelnego wypadku na placu budowy – miał on miejsce podczas montażu poszycia dachu, pracownik spadł z wysokości 30 metrów na murawę, zginął na miejscuŚmiertelny wypadek na budowie Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 09.05.2011. Ponadto teren Stadionu ma jeszcze zostać ogrodzony płotem o wysokości 2,4 metra, co szybko spotkało się z protestami mieszkańców oraz magistratuStadion będzie zagrodzony? Władze miasta zaskoczone, gazeta.pl, 11.05.2011. W maju 2011 roku, podczas pierwszych odbiorów technicznych, odkryto liczne, dość poważne uchybienia. Pierwszym z nich była wada schodów kaskadowych, obiegających stadion. Prawdopodobnie zostały one źle zamontowane, a ich użytkowanie mogło być zagrożeniem dla kibiców. Zadecydowano, że schody muszą zostać zdemontowane i ponownie zamontowane, na co przeznaczono około 3 miesiąceWykryto wadę schodów na Stadionie Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 24.05.2011. Błędy pojawiły się także w projektach instalacji elektrycznych – ta niedoróbka była dużo poważniejsza i mogła opóźnić budowę stadionu nawet o kilka miesięcyBłędy instalacji na budowie narodowej areny, tvnwarszawa.pl, 25.05.2011. Dnia 1 czerwca Narodowe Centrum Sportu dało wykonawcy 14 dni na usunięcie niedoróbek14 dni na usunięcie niedoróbek na Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 01.06.2011 – realizacja poprawek została uznana za możliwą do spełnienia, gdyż zdaniem wykonawcy można je było wykonać nie demontując schodówStadion Narodowy: Schody da się naprawić, gazeta.pl, 04.06.2011. Ponadto Narodowe Centrum Sportu zadecydowało, że na stadionie położona murawa modułowa, którą będzie można dowolnie demontować, dzięki czemu łatwiej będzie utrzymać jej dobrą jakość. Tym samym wydłużyło to termin realizacji stadionu i doprowadziło do odwołania wszystkich zaplanowanych uprzednio na stadionie imprez. Tymczasem wykonawca zapewnił, że wszelkie niedoróbki zostaną naprawione do 15 wrześniaNaprawią schody na koszt wykonawcy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 15.06.2011, jednak schody w pełni gotowe były dopiero 30 września 2011 rokuStadion Narodowy: Schody naprawione. Wkrótce odbiór, gazeta.pl, 30.09.2011. Początkowo planowano zakończenie prac na 30 czerwca 2011 rokuStadion Narodowy: do Euro 400 dni, a budowa się spóźnia, gazeta.pl, 05.05.2011. W takim przypadku stadion miał zostać otwarty dla zwiedzających już 22 lipcaOtwarcie Stadionu Narodowego już 22 lipca, gazeta.pl, 18.01.2010 (ostatecznie plac budowy udostępniono zwiedzającym na jeden dzień 24 lipcaWybiegnij na murawę Stadionu Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 15.07.2011, potem także 2 październikaDrugi dzień otwarty na Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.10.2011), natomiast jego oficjalne otwarcie miało odbyć się w 27 sierpnia – do przygotowania go wybrano zespół w składzie Georgios Stylianou, Michał Piróg, Maciej Zień i Adam Sztaba. Zagrać miały m.in. zespoły Perfect, Myslovitz, Maanam i WilkiGwiazdy i orgia świateł na otwarcie Stadionu Narodowego, gazeta.pl, 20.12.2010. W zamian w tym dniu odbyła się inauguracja iluminacji stadionuStadion Narodowy zaświeci: wkrótce wielka iluminacja, gazeta.pl, 19.08.2011, imprezę zaś przeniesiono na początek 2012 rokuImpreza otwarcia Narodowego dopiero w przyszłym roku, gazeta.pl, 30.11.2011. Natomiast już 6 września 2011 roku miano rozegrać mecz inauguracyjny między Polską a NiemcamiZagramy z Niemcami na otwarcie Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 30.03.2010. Problemy na budowie Stadionu Narodowego doprowadziły jednak do opóźnienia i przesunięcia otwarcia Stadionu, prace budowlane oficjalnie zakończono 29 listopada 2011 roku, jednak po tym terminie prowadzono jeszcze prace wykończenioweNarodowy gotowy: ależ ogromny! Większy od Starówki i..., gazeta.pl, 29.11.2011 (w tym prace na terenie płyty boiska). Oficjalne otwarcie miało miejsce 29 stycznia 2012 rokuOtwarcie Narodowego 29 stycznia, tvnwarszawa.pl, 11.01.2012Koncerty i sztuczne ognie. "To będzie niespotykane widowisko", tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.01.2012, a mecz inauguracyjny miał odbyć się 11 lutego – planowano wówczas rozegranie meczu o Superpuchar Polski między Legią Warszawa a Wisłą Kraków.Mecz otwarcia Stadionu Narodowego: Legia - Wisła, gazeta.pl, 26.09.2011. Spotkanie jednak ostatecznie zostało odwołane ze względy na obawy co do bezpieczeństwa kibicówSobotni mecz na Stadionie Narodowym odwołany!, gazeta.pl, 08.02.2012, wobec czego stadion zainaugurowano 29 lutego meczem Polska – Portugalia, który zakończył się wynikiem 0:0Zakazy, zamknięcia, wyłączenia. Stadion szykuje się na mecz, tvnwarszawa.pl, 27.02.2012Bezbramkowy debiut Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.02.2012. Budowa otoczenia right|thumb|250px|Studzienka z logiem Stadionu Narodowego Dnia 19 maja 2008 roku zamknięto zbieranie ofert w przetargu na organizację otoczenia stadionuKto zaprojektuje okolice Stadionu Narodowego, gazeta.pl, 19.05.2008 – do konkursu zgłosiły się 22 przedsiębiorstwa. Dnia 4 czerwca 2008 ogłoszono wyniki przetargu, który wygrało konsorcjum JEMS Architekci-DawosTak będą wyglądać okolice Stadionu Narodowego, gazeta.pl, 04.06.2008. Wokół stadionu, oprócz parków i deptaków, zaproponowali oni także halę widowiskowo-sportową na 20 tysięcy widzów, centrum kongresowe na 8 tysięcy osób oraz hotel, biurowce i budynki mieszkalne. W kwietniu 2009 Ministerstwo Sportu poinformowało, że może zrezygnować z budowy hali sportowej na korzyść podobnej na torze wyścigów konnych na Służewcu.Nie będzie hali przy Stadionie Narodowym?, gazeta.pl, 14.04.2009 Większość z tych budowli powstanie zapewne dopiero po 2012 roku, w związku z tym w lipcu 2011 roku zaprezentowano projekt zagospodarowania błoni stadionu z myślą o Euro 2012. Na terenie otaczającym stadion zaprojektowano aleje spacerowe, niewielki park "Zielona Dolina", wielofunkcyjne tereny otwarte oraz nową ulica wzdłuż nasypu kolejowego. Od strony stacji Warszawa Stadion znalazł się także rozległy plac miejski.Tak będzie wyglądało otoczenie Stadionu Narodowego, gazeta.pl, 18.07.2011 Pojawiły się jednak problemy zarówno z brakiem czasu na zagospodarowanie terenu (trawa najpewniej nie zdążyłaby się zakorzenić, wobec czego zastąpił ją tłuczeń), jak i z pieniędzmi, gdyż oferenci oczekiwali wyższej zapłaty niż jest w stanie zapłacić Narodowe Centrum SportuNawet tłuczeń za drogi. Co wokół Narodowego na Euro?, gazeta.pl, 09.09.2011. Pomimo zapowiedzi, tłuczeń pozostał na większości terenu w kolejnych latach po mistrzostwach. W grudniu 2012 roku, po rezygnacji z budowy własnej siedziby przy ul. Sobieskiego 2, budową własnego obiektu na błonach Stadionu zainteresował się Polski Związek Piłki NożnejPZPN chce siedziby obok Stadionu Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.12.2012. W 2014 roku w alejce wiodącej od ronda Waszyngtona stanąć miał natomiast pomnik Kazimierza GórskiegoPomnik Górskiego. Żeby Narodowy mógł sprzedać nazwę, gazeta.pl, 24.09.2013 – ostatecznie wybrany został projekt autorstwa krakowskiego rzeźbiarza Marka MaślańcaZnamy projekt pomnika Kazimierza Górskiego. Ładny?, gazeta.pl, 31.01.2014, jego odsłonięcie przewidziano na 10 październikaPomnik Kazimierza Górskiego odsłonią przed Niemcami, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 07.05.2014, jednak przedłużyły się oficjalne procedury i przeniesiono ten termin najpierw na listopadPomnik Kazimierza Górskiego później przed Narodowym. Dlaczego?, gazeta.pl, 07.10.2014, a potem na początek 2015 rokuPomnik Górskiego w przyszłym roku. "Na 94. rocznicę urodzin trenera", tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 31.10.2014 – ostatecznie pomnik odsłonięto 26 marca 2015 roku. Nic nie zmieniło się jednak w kwestii zabudowy otoczenia, nadal nie podjęta została żadna konkretna decyzja. Nie zrealizowano także planowanego Skweru Sportów Miejskich. W połowie lutego 2015 roku na błoniach stadionu uruchomiono specjalny parking dla pojazdów, w ten sposób miasto chciało pomóc kierowcom na czas spowodowanego pożarem zamknięcia Mostu Łazienkowskiego – wyznaczono w ten sposób około bezpłatnych 1500 miejsc postojowychParking na błoniach Narodowego. "Będzie działał do odwołania", tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 15.02.2015. Użytkowanie stadionu right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy Po oficjalnym otwarciu stadionu trwały jeszcze prace wykończeniowe oraz przygotowania do przekazania stadionu UEFA w związku z organizacją Mistrzostw Europy. Ostatnim otwartym obiektem była kaplica ekumeniczna, jej oficjalne otwarcie miało miejsce 10 maja 2012 rokuImam, rabin i biskup zagrali na Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 10.05.2012. Już dzień później, 11 maja 2012 roku, stadion przejęła UEFANCS wyprowadził się z Narodowego. UEFA przejęła stadion, gazeta.pl, 11.05.2012. Stadion Narodowy stał się jedną z głównych aren Euro 2012 – w trakcie mistrzostw na Stadionie Narodowym rozegrane zostały 3 mecze grupowe (w tym mecz otwarcia wraz z oficjalną ceremonią), a także jeden ćwierćfinał i półfinał. W fazie grupowej Euro 2012 na stadionie mecze rozegrała grupa A z Polską, Grecją, Rosją oraz CzechamiFatalne losowanie. Kto przyjedzie do Warszawy na Euro, gazeta.pl, 02.12.2011, w ćwierćfinale spotkały się Czechy i Portugalia, a w meczu półfinałowym Niemcy z Włochami. Od lipca 2012 roku stadion jest dostępny dla zwiedzającychDo września za darmo zwiedzisz Stadion Narodowy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 18.07.2012. Na Stadionie odbywać się będą także imprezy masowe oraz mecze: w 2012 roku odbyły się dwa duże koncerty – zespołu Coldplay (19 września) oraz Madonny (1 sierpnia)Madonna w Warszawie! Wystąpi na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 06.02.2012, odbyły się również dwa mecze reprezentacji między Polską a RPA (12 października; wynik 1:0) oraz Polską a Anglią (17 października; wynik 1:1) – ten drugi mecz zakończył się skandalem, ponieważ z powodu niezamknięcia dachu przed meczem płyta stadionu nasiąkła wodą deszczową, uniemożliwiając rozegranie spotkaniaMecz z Anglią przełożony na środę, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.10.2012 – ostatecznie odbyło się ono następnego dnia. Plik:Stadion Narodowy (ceremonia).JPG|Ceremonia Otwarcia Euro 2012 Plik:Stadion Narodowy (Euro 2012, rozgrzewka).JPG|Mecz Euro 2012 Plik:Al. Poniatowskiego po meczu Euro.JPG|Tłum po meczu Euro 2012 w W 2013 roku kalendarz imprez sportowych, muzycznych i kulturalnych otworzył mecz piłkarski Polska – Ukraina (22.03). W maju po raz pierwszy na stadionie odbyły się Warszawskie Targi Książki, które wcześniej organizowane były w Pałacu Kultury i NaukiŚwiątynię sportu opanują fani książek, tvnwarszawa.pl, 14.05.2013, zaś w dniach 25-26 maja na stadionie odbył się Orange Warsaw Festival, a przed nim zorganizowane było miasteczko festiwaloweMiasteczko festiwalowe przed Stadionem Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 23.05.2013 – jak podano na początku czerwca, od momentu otwarcia stadionu odwiedziło go prawie 1,5 mln osóbTłumy odwiedzają Narodowy. Już prawie 1,5 mln osób , gazeta.pl, 08.06.2013. Dnia 15 czerwca na stadionie miał miejsce Piknik NaukowyŻycie nad Wisłą na Pikniku Naukowym, um.warszawa.pl, 14.06.2013 (który odwiedziła rekordowa liczba ponad 150 tysięcy osóbRekord frekwencji na Stadionie Narodowym. 150 tysięcy!, gazeta.pl, 15.06.2013), w stadionowej kaplicy miał też miejsce pierwszy na obiekcie ślub, a potem weseleŚlub i wesele odbędą się na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 21.05.2013, a 22 czerwca na stadionie odbył się koncert Paula McCartneya. Natomiast 6 lipca na stadionie miało miejsce wspólne uwielbienie Jezusa w mocy Ducha Świętego, prowadzone przez ugandyjskiego duchownego ks. Johna Baptista Bashoborę, w którym wzięło udział ponad 57 tysięcy osóbUgandyjski uzdrowiciel na Narodowym. Sprzedano 57 tys. biletów, gazeta.pl, 02.07.2013. Dnia 25 lipca na Stadionie Narodowym odbył się koncert zespołu Depeche ModeDepeche Mode na Narodowym. Fani szykują niespodzianki, tvnwarszawa.pl, 25.07.2013, 20 sierpnia Rogera WatersaTydzień bez wycieczek po stadionie. Szykują koncert, gazeta.pl, 16.08.2013, 6 września odbył się mecz piłkarski Polska – CzarnogóraPolska gra z Czarnogórą. Piątkowe zmiany w komunikacji, gazeta.pl, 05.09.2013, a 21 września miała miejsce impreza Top Gear LiveStadion jak tor wyścigowy. Święto motoryzacji na Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 21.09.2013. W październiku rozpoczęły się natomiast przygotowania do organizacji obrad 19. Konferencji Klimatycznej ONZ, które odbyły się w specjalnie wybudowanych na murawie pawilonach – odbyła się ona w dniach od 11 do 22 listopadaNarodowy szykuje się na szczyt klimatyczny. Tak się zmieni, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 03.10.2013, wzięło w niej udział 10 tysięcy uczestników, dla których przygotowano m.in. 21 tysięcy gniazdek elektrycznych, 130 kilometrów przewodów elektrycznych czy 56 tysięcy posiłkówStadion prawie gotowy na szczyt. Wydadzą 56 tys. posiłków, gazeta.pl, 09.11.2013. Ponadto 31 grudniu 2013 roku na błoniach stadionu odbyła się także miejska impreza sylwestrowa, przeniesiona z Przenoszą sylwestra na błonia Narodowego. Wiemy, kto zagra, gazeta.pl, 21.11.2013 – na scenie zagrali m.in. T.Love, Poparzeni Kawą Trzy, Big Cyc, Afromental oraz John Newman, a udział wzięło około 100 tysięcy widzów. Plik:Konferencja Klimatyczna 2013 (3).JPG|Konferencja Klimatyczna ONZ – sale plenarne na płycie stadionu Plik:Konferencja Klimatyczna 2013 (2).JPG|Konferencja Klimatyczna ONZ – sala komputerowa Plik:Konferencja Klimatyczna 2013 (1).JPG|Konferencja Klimatyczna ONZ – punkt informacyjny Na początku stycznia 2014 roku na Stadionie Narodowym uruchomione zostało lodowisko wraz z atrakcjami dla deskorolkarzy, boiskami do badmintona i skateparkiem, na miejscu znalazła się wypożyczalnia sprzętu dla łyżwiarzy, zaś w weekendowe wieczory organizowane będą imprezy z didżejemOd piątku ślizganie na Stadionie. My już tam byliśmy, gazeta.pl, 02.01.2014. Niestety już pierwszego dnia lodowisko zostało zamknięte, gdyż lód zaczął się roztapiać, oficjalnie nieznany sprawca rozsypał na tafli sól – działalność ślizgawki wznowiono po jednym dniu przerwyLodowisko na Narodowym znów otwarte. Biletów już nie ma, gazeta.pl, 05.01.2014, zaś sprawa rozsypania soli została skierowana do prokuraturySól na lodowisku na Narodowym? Sprawą zajmie się prokuratura, gazeta.pl, 06.01.2014, która jednak umorzyła śledztwo ze względu na niemożność ustalenia sprawcySkąd sól na lodowisku? Sprawca nieznany, śledztwo umorzone, gazeta.pl, 31.03.2014. Lodowisko funkcjonowało przez prawie dwa miesiące i odwiedziło je przeszło 100 tysięcy osóbZimowy hit! Ponad 100 tys. osób przyszło na Stadion Narodowy, gazeta.pl, 19.02.2014. Pierwszą większą imprezą na Stadionie był towarzyski mecz piłkarski Polska – Szkocja, który odbył się 5 marca i zakończył wynikiem 0:1Reprezentacja Polski przegrała ze Szkocją, sport.pl, 05.03.2014. W maju miały miejsce kolejne wydarzenia – 2 maja odbył się finał Pucharu Polski w piłce nożnej, między Zawiszą Bydgoszcz a Zagłębiem LubinMecz na Narodowym. "Wielu kibiców przyjechało komunikacją", tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 02.05.2014, w dniach 14-15 maja odbyło się spotkanie Europejskiego Banku Odbudowy i Rozwoju2,5 tys. polityków i biznesmenów. Wielka konferencja na Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 14.05.2014, w dniach 23-25 maja Warszawskie Targi KsiążkiTargi książki na Stadionie Narodowym. 695 autorów, gazeta.pl, 23.05.2014, a 31 maja Piknik Naukowy, organizowany przez Centrum Nauki Kopernik i Polskie RadioWielki Piknik Naukowy na Narodowym: roboty, samochód-rakieta, gazeta.pl, 30.05.2014. W czerwcu na Stadionie Narodowym odbyła się impreza Monster Jam(7 czerwca)Monster trucki poszaleją na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 11.02.2014, a następnie Orange Warsaw Festiwal (13-15 czerwca), w którym zagrały m.in. zespoły Florence and the Machine, Kings of Leon, Limp Bizkit, Martin Garrix, Lily Allen czy The ProdigyOrange Warsaw Festival: 30 światowych artystów w 3 dni, gazeta.pl, 11.06.2014. W lipcu odbył się koncert zespołu Metallica (11 lipca)Metallica znów w Warszawie. Zagra na Stadionie Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 04.12.2013 oraz pokaz filmu "Miasto '44" (30 lipca)Film o Powstaniu pokażą na Stadionie Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 22.07.2014, a w sierpniu "supermecz" między Realem Madryt i Fiorentiną (16 sierpnia)Real Madryt zagra na Stadionie Narodowym. Przyjedzie Ronaldo, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 18.06.2014, który zakończył się wynikiem 1:2, oraz 5. Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej (23 sierpnia), na którym wystąpił m.in. jamajski sprinter Usain BoltUsain Bolt – rekordzista i showman przyleciał do Warszawy, gazeta.pl, 20.08.2014. Natomiast 30 sierpnia na Stadionie rozegrany został mecz otwarcia organizowanych w Polsce mistrzostw świata w siatkówce mężczyzn, przeciwko sobie stanęły reprezentacje Polski i SerbiiWielka siatkówka na Narodowym. Otwarcie mundialu w Warszawie, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 27.01.2014. W międzyczasie zaplanowany był jeszcze festiwal Pozytywne Wibracje (20 czerwca), jednak ze względu na odwołanie przyjazdu głównej gwiazdy – Pharella Williamsa – festiwal przełożono na późniejPechowy debiut festiwalu Pozytywne Wibracje w Warszawie, gazeta.pl, 07.06.2014. W dniach 5-7 września na Stadionie odbyła się również windsurfingowa impreza z cyklu PWA World Tour, na tę okazję wybudowany został specjalny basen o wymiarach 90 na 33 metry oraz wiatraki, zdolne wytworzyć wiatr o sile 70 km/hZnowu basen na Stadionie Narodowym. Tym razem prawdziwy, gazeta.pl, 14.03.2014Stadion Narodowy zamienił się w basen dla fanów windsurfingu, gazeta.pl, 02.09.2014, zaś w dniach 20-21 września miała miejsce impreza Verva Street Racing „Dakar na Narodowym”Dakar na Narodowym. W sobotę wielki rajd, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 19.09.2014. W październiku na Stadionie odbyły się też dwa mecze eliminacji Mistrzostw Europy – z Niemcami 11 października (2:0)Polska – Niemcy. Polska pokonała mistrzów świata!, sport.pl, 11.10.2014 oraz ze Szkocją 14 października (2:2)Remis ze Szkotami, ale kibice i tak się cieszyli, gazeta.pl, 14.10.2014. Od 8 listopada działa również lodowisko z trzema taflami, górka lodowa, icebar i skateparkNarodowy zamieni się na 100 dni w lodowe miasteczko!, gazeta.pl, 05.11.2014, w grudniu dołączą do nich jarmark świąteczny i ogromna choinkaTrzy ślizgawki na Stadionie Narodowym. Zima już 8 listopada, gazeta.pl, 07.10.2014. Po raz kolejny 31 grudnia na błoniach stadionu odbędzie się miejska impreza sylwestrowa – wystąpią na niej m.in. Jason Derulo, DJ Dash Berlin, Budka Suflera czy Artur RojekSylwester na błoniach Narodowego. Będą utrudnienia w ruchu, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 11.12.2014. W 2014 roku na stadionie wynajęto też pierwszą przestrzeń biurowąStadion Narodowy debiutuje w roli biurowca. Kiedy zacznie zarabiać?, gazeta.pl, 10.06.2014. Po raz drugi z rzędu na błoniach stadionu odbyła się też miejski impreza sylwestrowa – zagrali Artur Rojek, Hey, Budka Suflera, Dash Berlin oraz Jason Derulo, a po północny na niebie przez 13 minut rozbłysły dwie tony materiałów pirotechnicznychSztuczne ognie, kolorowy dym i lasery na miejskim sylwestrze pod Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 29.12.2014. Na imprezie bawiło się około 30 tysięcy osób. W 2015 roku na Stadionie Narodowym otwarto nową atrakcję – pod koniec lutego zaczęło działać Prehistoryczne Oceanarium 3D, zrealizowane we współpracy z Wydziałem Geologii Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, gdzie będzie można obejrzeć wizualizacje prehistorycznym stworzeń morskichOceanarium Prehistoryczne 3D na Stadionie Narodowym, twoja-praga.pl, 26.02.2015. Na stadionie odbyło się także Grand Prix na żużlu (18 kwietnia)Żużel wraca do Warszawy. I to od razu w wielkim stylu, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 13.11.2014 oraz finał Pucharu Polski w piłce nożnej (2 maja)Legia gra z Lechem na Narodowym. Policja w gotowości, gazeta.pl, 02.05.2015, w którym Legia Warszawa pokonała Lecha Poznań 2:1. Kolejną większą imprezą były Warszawskie Targi Książki (14-17 maja)Warszawskie Targi Książki. Literaci na stadionie, gazeta.pl, 12.05.2015, następnie odbył się Finał Ligi Europy (27 maja)Finał Ligi Europy 2015 na Stadionie Narodowym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.05.2013, w którym FC Sevilla zmierzyła się z Dnipro Dniepropietrowsk i zwyciężyła w tym meczu 3:2Sevilla zdobywcą pucharu Ligi Europy! Drużyna Krychowiaka…, tvp.info, 27.05.2015, oraz mecz eliminacyjny Polska – Gruzja (13 czerwca), zakończony wynikiem 4:0Eliminacje Euro 2016. Polska - Gruzja 4:0. Wilkowicz: Lewy i lewa Milika, sport.pl, 13.06.2015. Dnia 25 lipca odbędzie się także koncert zespołu AC/DCAC/DC - elektryzująca legenda rocka - wystąpi na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 12.12.2014, a 25 sierpnia wystąpiła Martina Stoessel – disneyowska ViolettaVioletta: popgwiazdka Disneya wystąpi na Stadionie Narodowym, gazeta.pl, 16.03.2015. We wrześniu ma się też odbyć festiwal fajerwerków, będzie on jednak krótszy niż początkowo planował organizator, bo głośno zaprotestowali mieszkańcy Saskiej KępyOrganizator uległ mieszkańcom. Festiwal fajerwerków będzie krótszy, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 19.05.2015. Kwestia nazwy Stadion nie nosił nazwy do lipca 2015, aczkolwiek pojawiły się propozycje, aby Stadionowi Narodowemu nadać imię Kazimierza GórskiegoChcą stadionu imienia Kazimierza Górskiego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.10.2011 – w czerwcu 2012 roku przystała na to sejmowa komisja sportuStadion Narodowy imienia Kazimierza Górskiego? Posłowie są za!, sport.pl, 14.06.2012, jednak patron nie był formalnie obowiązujący. Od 16 lipca 2015 do 2020 będzie obowiązywać nazwa oficjalna PGE Narodowy, kontrakt opiewa się na kwotę 40 milionów złotychStadion Narodowy zmienia nazwę. Tak będzie wyglądać nowe logo, onet.pl, 16.07.2015. Wygląd right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy right|thumb|250px|Stadion Narodowy – telebim Stadion powstał w formie nawiązującej do wiklinowego, biało-czerwonego koszyka, z dolną częścią wkomponowaną w konstrukcję dawnego Stadionu Dziesięciolecia – nawiązuje ona do niego poprzez zastosowanie dużej liczby elementów kamiennych, w tym piaskowca i granitu strzegomskiego. Na stadionie użyto część elementów ze starego stadionu – wyeksponowano rzeźbę "Sztafeta", wykonanej w 1955 roku przez Adama Romana na potrzeby Stadionu Dziesięciolecia – w 2013 roku na cokole pomnika umieszczono tablicę upamiętniającą autora rzeźby – ponadto do wyłożenia placu wjazdowego od strony Wisły użyto granitu zdjętego ze schodów dawnego stadionu, a wiodące na teren obiektu wysokie bramy po remoncie zostaną odpowiednio wkomponowane. Wyremontowano także tunel od strony Wybrzeża Szczecińskiego, zaaranżowany został jako wejście dla VIP-ów oraz do wielowyznaniowej kaplicy. Wyeksponowano na nim dwie tablice pamiątkowe oraz zachowana ze Stadionu Dziesięciolecia płyta z niezidentyfikowanym matematycznym wzorem. Być może umieszczony zostanie także kamienny orzeł, ale ze względu na brak korony (której nie było na dawnym herbie) nie wiadomo, gdzie go ulokowaćOrzeł nie wróci na Stadion Narodowy? Bo nie ma korony, gazeta.pl, 13.05.2012. Powyżej cokołu zastosowano inne, nowocześniejsze materiały. Konstrukcja stadionu została obłożona ciętą, metalową blachą zabarwioną na kolory srebrzysty oraz miedziany, nadając kolorystykę bliską, ale nie taką samą, jak polska flaga. Całość zwieńczyła konstrukcja dachowa przypominająca rowerowe szprychy z piastą, na których będzie można rozkładać lekki dach, pod którą umieszczono duży, sześcienny telebim. Przezroczysty, teflonowy dach ma przepuszczać światło, a jest rozpięty na ażurowej konstrukcji. Widownia ma wyglądać tak, jakby do dużej, szarej miski ktoś wrzucił balonik z czerwoną farbą, u dołu dominować będzie kolor czerwony, a im wyżej, tym więcej ma być odcieni szarości. Dzięki temu stadion ma wyglądać na pełniejszy niż jest w rzeczywistości, nawet jeśli zasiądzie na nim komplet widzów.Stadion Narodowy w 300 segregatorach, gazeta.pl, 10.12.2008 Stadion jest największym w Warszawie obiektem użyteczności publicznej: zarówno swoją łączną powierzchnią (180 tysięcy metrów kwadratowych) jak i kubaturą (ok. 1 miliona metrów sześciennych) przebije dotychczasowego właściciela rekordu – Pałac Kultury i Nauki. Ciekawostki * Ostateczna dokumentacja projektowa Stadionu Narodowego zajęła 300 segregatorów, które podczas przekazania ustawiono w dwóch szeregach na kilku połączonych stołach. * Dnia 25 września 2009 zaprezentowano oficjalne logo Stadionu NarodowegoStadion Narodowy ma nową stronę i logo, gazeta.pl, 25.09.2009. * Odpowiedzialne za stadion Ministerstwo Sportu i Turystyki zdecydowało, że stadion nie będzie miał sponsora i najpewniej także patronaStadion Narodowy bez patrona i reklamy w nazwie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 14.01.2010, jednak mimo to nazwa Stadion Narodowego została wystawiona na sprzedaż za 10 mln złotych rocznieNazwa Stadionu Narodowego "pójdzie" za 10 milionów, tvnwarszawa.pl, 27.12.2010. * Pierwszy słup stalowej konstrukcji dachu postawiono 29 kwietnia 2010 roku14 tys. ton konstrukcji: montują dach Stadionu Narodowego, tvnwarszawa.pl, 30.04.2010. * Oficjalne pozwolenie na użytkowanie Stadionu wydano 16 grudnia 2011 roku, jest to data, od której wszyscy użytkownicy stadionu mogli bezpiecznie zacząć się na nim urządzaćPierwsza impreza na Narodowym już dziś! Stadion gotowy, gazeta.pl, 16.12.2011. * Dnia 5 maja 2012 roku w sąsiedztwie stadionu, przy ul. Siwca, odsłonięto pomnik Ryszarda Siwca, który w 1968 roku w proteście przeciwko inwazji na Czechosłowację podpalił się na Stadionie DziesięcioleciaZa tydzień odsłonią pomnik Siwca, tvnwarszawa.pl, 27.04.2012. Galeria Plik:Stadion_Narodowy_(budowa)_3.jpg|Tablica informacyjna na budowie stadionu (24.04.2009) Plik:Stadion_Narodowy_(budowa)_4.jpg|Tablica informacyjna na budowie stadionu (24.04.2009) Plik:Stadion Narodowy (budowa)2.JPG|Stadion Narodowy w budowie (13.11.2009) Plik:Stadion Narodowy (budowa trybun).JPG|Stadion Narodowy w budowie – widok na trybuny (12.03.2010) Plik:Stadion Narodowy (budowa murawy).JPG|Stadion Narodowy w budowie – widok na murawę (12.03.2010) Plik:Stadion_Narodowy_(konstrukcja).JPG|Stadion Narodowy w budowie – ekspozycja fragmentu konstrukcji DSCN0544.JPG|Stadion Narodowy w budowie - widok ze śródmiejskiego bulwaru (05.04.2011) Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona stadionu Ministerstwa Sportu * Wizualizacje w serwisie stadiony.net * Zdjęcia Stadionu Narodowego na blogu o Warszawie Kategoria:Obiekty sportowe Kategoria:Praga Południe